This invention deals generally with packages and more specifically with cartons to be filled with milk, juice or like beverages or other liquid products. Still more specifically, the invention is directed to a carton of the variety known as the gable top, having a double sloping top on a boxlike body, with a mouthpiece on one of the pair of sloping sides through which the contained liquid is discharged.
The long practiced method of discharging the liquid from a gable top carton has been to open the sealed ridge of the gable top by forcing its opposite sides away from each other. This practice is objectionable because of the considerable manual effort required. There is a hygienic problem, too, arising from the direct manipulation of the gable top from which the liquid is to be poured out.
In order to remedy these weaknesses, there has been suggested the use of a plastic mouthpiece, particularly in conjunction with cartons for liquors, soy sauce or the like. The mouthpiece is attached to one of the sloping sides of the gable top, so that the sealed ridge of the gable top need not be forced open for discharging the contained liquid. As heretofore constructed, however, the mouthpiece has been of two piece design, consisting essentially of a spout and a cap. The user has had first to remove the cap, then to proceed to tear off the closure on the spout.
Not only does the prior art mouthpiece of two piece construction demand considerable time and labor for opening, but also its fabrication is costly as it requires two different molds. The assemblage and mounting of the two piece mouthpiece in position on the gable top carton is also not so easy as could be desired.